


i pick my poison (and it's you)

by xsimplesoul



Series: let's go to the movies [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsimplesoul/pseuds/xsimplesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca's not a jealous person.</p><p>But seeing him with her has her insides getting all riled up and if she could guess the color of her heart right now, it was probably green and wielding a pitchfork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i pick my poison (and it's you)

**Author's Note:**

> "Anonymous said: Okay so have you ever seen the text post that's like: "she knows what can make him cum, and what can make him cry," because whenever I listen to Addicted to Love by Florence + The Machine I can't get that and Beca/Jesse out of my head and it would be so so so great (hot) if you could do anything with that idk ah thank you!"
> 
> "Anonymous said: Either Beca or Jesse getting jealous"

Beca's not a jealous person.

But seeing him with her has her insides getting all riled up and if she could guess the color of her heart right now, it was probably green and wielding a pitchfork.

She knew they'd run into each other eventually, with Beca being one of Fat Amy's bridesmaids and him being one of Bumper's groomsmen. It's been a few years since they've seen each other, and ever since Fat Amy asked her to be in the wedding, she's been drowning in alcohol and an absurd amount of carbs at the thought of seeing him again.

Beca knew he would be at the rehearsal dinner, but she didn't know he would be with  _her_.

She's swirling her wine nonchalantly in her glass while Chloe talks animatedly about her own wedding dreams, when suddenly the ginger stops.

"Go on, I'm listening," Beca says absentmindedly. When Chloe doesn't respond, she looks up from her drink to study her best friend. "I didn't say you could stop."

"Beca," Chloe nudges the brunette's leg with her knee, sneaking flittering glances to the entrance of the restaurant. Beca follows her gaze to find Jesse Swanson himself, looking dashing in a cuffed button-down and khakis, with a girl draped around his waist.

Beca's eyes flits back to her drink, hoping he hadn't noticed her staring.

The girl was blonde, leggy, olive-skinned, and, well, she was hot.  _They_  were hot.

Maybe Beca shouldn't have eaten all those breadsticks, because she could definitely feel them taunting her in her stomach.

"Are you okay, Beca? You're looking a little green," Chloe frowns, squeezing Beca's knee sympathetically. "How about we go get some air?"

"No, I think I can deal," Beca mutters so only Chloe could hear her. "But thanks, Chlo."

The older girl studies her briefly before going back to her regular chatter, slowly but trying wholeheartedly to distract the brunette.

The first time he notices her, she's had about three glasses of wine and about four breadsticks. She's in the process of downing her fifth when she hears the all-too familiar call of her name.

"Becaw!"

_Nope._

Both she and Chloe look over their shoulders to see Jesse himself, grinning, with the blonde hanging off his bicep.

She dejectedly invites herself into his open arms, her stomach churning at the familiar scent of his cologne. He lets go after a few moments to hug Chloe, who was giving him a half-smile of her own.

"What's up, weirdo?" It comes out more casual than enthusiastic, which was not really her goal– She needed him to think she was a happy human being, even if she wasn't.

"Oh, you know, living the dream," he grins. "Scoring movies, blowing minds."

His excitement is so genuine that it's making it hard to dislike him at the moment. Her heart jumps at his glowing smile, but it immediately settles when he nudges the blonde forward.

"Ladies, this is Olivia." Olivia gives them a shy smile.

"I'm Chloe, former Bella, ex-nemesis to the Trebles," Chloe beams, shaking Olivia's hand.

Beca gulps, rattling her brain for some sort of title (Thanks, Chloe). She chooses the short and sweet route. "I'm Beca."

Olivia's hands are a bit clammy when she goes to shake it.

"If I remember correctly, you were in the Bellas as well?" Olivia asks politely, not-so-discreetly wiping her palms on her floral sundress.

Beca nods.

"So you and Jesse..."

Beca feels warmth travel up her body, desperately hoping blush would not appear on her already pale skin. "Er, yeah. We dated for a couple years."

"Three and a half, to be exact."

He gives her a warm smile, one that's teasing and playful and so  _Jesse_  that she had to look away.

The smile disappears once he sees her reaction and is replaced with a frown.

"So," Jesse clears his throat, drawing out the last syllable. "What have you two been up to lately?"

"I teach kids music and singing here in Georgia, Beca's still at Residual Heat..."

* * *

It was stupid, really, how sick she felt just seeing him with Olivia. He just looked so  _happy_  and fine without Beca, which really shouldn't make her sad, because his happiness meant the world to her. It's just that, when they decided to break up two years before, it felt more like a break than a break  _up_ , even as they grew distant in their communications.

So here's Beca, wincing every time the taste of her booze ran down her throat. The rest of the wedding party had left hours ago, but she chose to stay to spend some alone time at the bar.

She can't escape her thoughts of him and Olivia, and him, and Olivia. Beca can't even hate the blonde because she's too sweet to not like her. And Jesse? He's Jesse, and Jesse looks damn good in a button down.

It's ridiculous, because she was never this girl. She's lax, she's stubborn.

Of all things, she's not supposed to be jealous.

She doesn't mope around over some guy, she never has.

But, again, he's Jesse, the first and only guy she's ever actually been in love with. She's dated a few guys since their breakup, but none really made her smile the way Jesse did.

When she finally starts to feel a little bit better about herself (and a little bit buzzed), she hears his voice, clear as day, and she knows it's not some sort of a hallucination.

"Beca? Is that you?"

Shit.

Of course this would happen to her. The universe clearly hates her. Of course.

She turns her shoulder to spot him coming towards her, a jacket draped around his arm, with a friendly grin on his face.

She returns the grin, forced until she sees that he's alone. "Hey, weirdo. What are you doing here?"

He lifts his arm to show off the jacket and shrugs. "Left this here. What are  _you_  doing here?"

She gestures to her glass of scotch. "Pre-game for tomorrow's wedding-palooza."

He laughs. "Can I join?"

She hesitates for a brief moment before giving him a confident nod.

He hails the bartender over and orders himself a beer. "Look, Bec, I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you that much earlier."

"You don't have to apologize, I get it."

"No, but I do. We haven't seen each other in, what, two years? We were together for almost four. I want to catch up, you know? I still care about you."

Beca takes her time swallowing her alcohol (she wasn't entirely sure what exactly what she was drinking– she asked the bartender to give her something that wouldn't fuck her over but would get her to loosen up), trying to get her feelings in check. On one hand, she wanted to slap him, because  _how dare he?_ On the other hand, she wanted to make out just to feel his stubble on her skin again.

She also wanted to run.

"Jesse..." She sighs, then swallows thickly. "Can we just talk like old times? How's Los Angeles?"

He frowns, clearly recognizing the walls she's put up. He takes a swig of his beer before responding. "LA's fun. My boss is really mean but he pays me to do what I love. How about you, hot shot music producer?"

"I'm actually trying to get transferred over to LA soon. Residual Heat wants me to do stuff there but I'm still trying to find a place," she shrugs.

"No more burrito runs and coffee making?" He jokes, making Beca both snort and cringe at the memories of her first few months at her job. "Well, when you do find a place, don't forget to tell me."

She gives him a curt nod. "Will do."

"Okay, Bec. I've got a question I've been dying to ask..."

She raises an eyebrow in anticipation, not quite sure if the smug look on her face meant anything. "Lay it on me, nerd."

"Please tell me you've seen the latest  _Star Wars_  movie."

They spend the next hour or so laughing, reminiscing about their days at Barden, as well as their lives after college. They talk about how she hated sharing an apartment with Chloe because of her unhealthy habit of piling all her dirty dishes at once, and how he could only keep his only pet, a goldfish, alive for three weeks before flushing her down the toilet. They laugh, he hums the tune of one of the scores he was working on, and she asks for VIP tickets to the premiere of the next indie movie he was scoring for. Not once do they mention Olivia, or romantic interests at all, the entire time.

She doesn't miss the way her chest tightens when he touches her hand, or the way his adam's apple bobbed as he consumed his beer. She noticed how he's built quite the impressive body over two years, and how his bicep flexed every so often like a twitch. When they get up to leave, he takes her in his arms again, but this time, she relaxes onto his hold and tries not to linger too long. It's a familiar embrace, not like the one at the rehearsal, and she finds herself trying to fight off how natural she felt in his arms. He presses a kiss to her cheek, the smell of Bud Light sticking faintly to her cheek, and with that, they part their ways, him up the hotel elevator and her in an Uber.

* * *

Beca helps Amy get ready by listening to her fears about getting married to Bumper and his weird family. Beca knows she's fine– Amy has a weird family of her own– but she figures her listening ears are enough for Fat Amy from going full out bridezilla. She was just about tuning her out when the blonde says something that makes her do a double take.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said, 'Oh, by the way, you've been paired with Jesse.'"

"What?"

"My cousin Millie has the runs, something about American food being too potent on her digestion system," Amy says nonchalantly. "She won't make it down the aisle without shitting herself, and that simply can't do."

"Amy!" Beca hisses, "I was supposed to walk out  _alone_."

"Too bad, flatbutt."

* * *

She's busy fixing her dress (God damn her height– the length of it it made her look Dopey of the Seven Dwarves), when she feels a light tap on her arm.

She turns around to face Jesse, wearing a charming smile to accompany his dapper navy tux. His eyes roam to her dress, which she was still fidgeting with, to the loose curls hanging out of her updo. "Wow, you look beautiful, Becs."

Blood rushes to her cheeks.

_Jesus Christ, Beca. What happened to your badassery?_

She exhales deeply to collect herself before responding. "Thanks, Jesse. You look pretty handsome yourself," she winks, successfully casual in every way.

"Thanks," he smirks, "I take it you got the news?"

Beca nods. "Poor Cousin Millie."

Jesse laughs. "American cuisine is not for the weak."

The music signals them to line-up and start walking, and since Fat Amy's idea of a wedding was grand and gaudy, there was naturally a long line of people in the wedding party, categorized from least to most important. Beca and Jesse situate themselves a few rows before the parents and best man and maid of honor.

"M'lady," he offers his arm to her, to which she hooks hers through. He smiles gratuitous grin, and she gives him her own. She hums quietly, relishing the feel of his firm bicep under her fingers.

It takes awhile, but eventually the two get their chance to stroll down the aisle. It's a weird feeling, but she doesn't mind it. She sees Chloe give her a confused stare from her place next to the altar, to which she shrugs in reply.

They part their ways when they finally reach the end of the long stretch. The ceremony is full of laughs and heartfelt moments, and Beca can't help but shed a tear or two by the time the ceremony is over. Jesse and Beca find themselves arm-in-arm again, following the newlyweds to get pictures while the guests headed to cocktail hour.

The rest of the couples have split off, but Jesse's still clinging onto her side.

She's not complaining.

"How crazy is it that they went from despising each other to falling in love?" She says, smiling at the happy couple.

"Sounds like us," Jesse comments, making Beca reluctantly raise an eyebrow. "I mean, I never despised you. I just got that vibe from you that first year at Barden."

"For the record, I never despised you, either. You were a little too nerdy for my tastes, but obviously I grew to embrace it," she says wryly. "And I don't recall throwing a burrito at you to publicly humiliate you and your a cappella group."

"I guess Amy and Bumper are one of a kind."

"Yep."

"And so were we," he winks.

She scoffs and shoves him playfully, but she can't help the churning in her stomach. "Stop talking."

"Make me."

"That's one hell of a threat for an eight year old."

He pokes his tongue out at her, making her roll her eyes.

They're forced to split eventually, with Chloe taking Jesse's spot when it's just the bridesmaids photos.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

They pause to grin at the photographer.

"You and Jesse."

"Oh, right. Amy's cousin Millie has the runs and Amy didn't want to step in her shit while walking down the aisle."

"Not that, I already knew that. You're acting all couple-y. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Look, Chlo, we ran into each other at the bar last night and we talked, we drank. It was a good time."

Chloe gives her a look. "A good time?"

"Not that kind of good time," Beca snaps at the ginger wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

"To Amy and Bumper!"

A series of glass clinking is heard around the spacious venue, while Beca's already spilling half of her champagne down her throat. She winces before settling into her seat, watching as the Treblemakers of the class of 2012 take stage for their performance.

(It wouldn't be an a ca-wedding without some a cappella)

They boys sing a rather sultry and upbeat version of John Mayer's "Your Body Is A Wonderland." Her eyes train on Jesse, who sang back-up to Bumper. She could feel herself heat up just hearing him sing again, so she bites the inner wall of her cheek to keep herself from doing anything stupid. The nerd is making eye contact with her, which is really not helping her current predicament. Plus, he was doing that lethal hip thing, and,  _God_ , she needs that to stop before she makes a fool out of herself.

The end of their (read: Jesse's) performance makes her insides feel like their falling apart. She gulps down another mouthful of champagne before realizing her glass was empty, making her huff in disappointment.

"Beca, hurry up," Aubrey urges her onto the stage with the rest of the 2012 Bellas. Beca shakes herself and takes a deep breath, hoping to get rid of what she just experienced out of her head.

Fat Amy is the only soloist, as it is her wedding, even with Beca's arrangements of "E.T.", "Crazy in Love", and "We Belong."

By the end of their performance, Beca's all sweaty, and Bumper's sobbing into his dinner plate.

Chloe's talking to her, Stacie and, Aubrey about Fat Amy's weird cousin from Australia who keeps on hitting on her, but all Beca could focus on was the texture of the cake she was madly chewing while staring blatantly at Jesse and Olivia on the dance floor. He was smiling and she kept giggling while they danced the electric slide.

It's driving Beca  _nuts_.

"I can see your toner through that dress, Beca," Aubrey says into her ear lowly, just enough to keep from distracting Chloe.

Beca just rolls her eyes at the blonde and continues tearing through her cake until she's had her last bite. "You need to stop using that word. I'm gonna go get some more cake."

"How about some vodka?" Stacie smirks.

Beca glares at Stacie and snatches her own champagne glass before stalking off. She comes back with a glass full of champagne, but an empty table. Her eyebrows scrunch together as she searches the venue for her friends, only to find them flirting with the leader of the band. She shakes her head and observes the room in action, calmly spotting Jesse coming towards her holding his own glass of champagne.

"Hey, nerd. Where's Olivia?"

"Bathroom."

She gives him a curt nod. "You sounded great up there."

"Thanks, I guess I still got it," he chuckles, shaking his hips ridiculously, which results in a laugh from Beca.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here's to all the weirdos out there."

The band starts playing a slow acoustic version of "Don't You (Forget About Me)", immediately catching their attention. Beca finds her friends in the front, smugly smirking, as though they were egging her on.

_Those evil bastards._

"Becs, it's our song! C'mon, let's dance."

He takes her hand and drags her to the dance floor. He places his hands around her waist and pulls her closer, with her hands on his shoulders as they gently sway to the acoustics.

"Anyways, I think the Bellas sounded great too, but honestly, there's only so much of Fat Amy I can take." He breathes unexpectedly into her ear, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "I would've rather heard you up there."

"Not too loud, now, or Amy's gonna hear you," she whispers back, biting her lip at the way his Adam's apple bobbed slowly. "Better yet, Olivia's gonna hear."

"What does Olivia have anything to do with that?" He asks, moving away from her ear to look at her straight on.

"Wouldn't want your date to–"

"Olivia's not my date," he begins to explain, and Beca hopes he doesn't notice the flustered look on her face. "Well, she is. But we aren't together. Olivia's my boss's daughter. The only way my he would let me come out here is if I showed Olivia around Barden. I wasn't going to leave her to fend for herself while I was here at the wedding."

_Oh._

Now she feels embarrassed for thinking the two of them looked hot together, especially since she's, what, eighteen?

God.

"Oh."

They continue to sway along to the beat, with Jesse humming close to her ear. She finally lets herself relax in his hold, leaning into him so that he could wrap his arms around the small of her back.

"Was  _the_  Beca Mitchell jealous?" He teases.

She smacks his shoulder lightly, scrunching her nose and shaking her head cooly. "Uh, nope."

He gives her a cynical eye, those brown orbs glinting with its familiar playfulness. "Okay. I believe you."

The song ends with the traditional Jesse pumping his fist in the air, a gesture that never fails to make her smile.

They move off the dance floor, hand in hand, just in time for Olivia to come back from the bathroom.

"Jesse, I'm gonna head to my hotel room a little early. I wanna Skype my boyfriend before it gets too late. I'll see you in the morning," the blonde says in a rushed tone, acknowledging Beca with a nod. "It was nice meeting you, Beca."

"You too, Olivia."

The girl vanishes, leaving Jesse and Beca alone.

Beca's left staring at their intertwined fingers, wondering what the hell was exactly happening. Ten minutes ago she was swimming in a pit of green and goopy jealousy, and now she's here, finding it difficult to peel herself away from his atmosphere.

They move to a quiet corner of the venue, out of sight to most of the wedding-goers.

"I missed you, Becs," he murmurs quietly. The pads of his thumbs are rubbing circles on her knuckles, a sensation she forgot she loved.

She squeezes his hands and steps closer so that they were only a few inches apart. He raises her chin up so that they were staring directly into each other's eyes, each stirring in a mix of love, longing, and affection.

Fuck it.

She leans in and kisses him softly, hands now firmly on his chest, as he indulges in the taste of vanilla frosting on her lips. His arms envelop her back, bringing their hips closer. Her chest feels a lot lighter and it gives her the courage to deepen the kiss, pulling away with a soft 'plop' whenever air became a problem.

She's smiling against his mouth, foreheads touching. It's been a long time since she's felt this way, and, man, does it feel  _good._

"I missed you, too," she breathes when they finally pull away. "A lot."

He cracks a grin and kisses her nose. "How did I go two years without you?"

She licks her lips, letting go of whatever ounce of stubborn dignity she had left. "How about we make up the last two years somewhere else?" She presses her lips to his jawline, just below his ear, making him visibly shiver at the touch.

His Adam's apple bobs when she dips a finger underneath the waistband of his slacks and boxers, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "If you insist–"

"Can we have the wedding party on the stage please? It's time to exchange remarks about the bride and groom," the man at the mic suddenly calls, grabbing Jesse and Beca's attention.

She smirks when she hears him groan under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck furiously. She takes his hand and they make their way to the stage, with Jesse slugging along with an impatient half-frown. She stands in front of him, his hands on her waist as he pulls her closer to his hips. "This better go fast."

"You seem to be in a hurry," she comments smugly.

"Yeah, well we have a lot to catch up on," he nibbles lightly on the shell of her ear.

She clenches her jaw and elbows him slightly. "Not  _now_ , nerd."

He shrugs and encircles his arms around her hips, pressing his lips against the back of her neck. "What can I say, I'm a man with needs."

She grins despite his complete and utter nerdiness.

* * *

They end up in a hotel linen closet.

Beca's hands roam the scores of his bare chest as he struggled to get the zipper of her dress down. She's sucking on his neck lightly, gently biting and nipping while he messily works with her dress. He successfully lets the fabric slide off her body, leaving her in nothing but a black lace thong.

"No bra?"

"Didn't need one."

He takes in the full view of her exposed breasts, eyes dilated as he takes in the delicious sight of her nipples. He licks his lips before crashing his lips to hers, kneading a sensitive breast in one hand and tugging at her hair with the other. She moans when he pinches her nipple, eliciting a smirk from Jesse as he places kisses down her throat and to her remaining breast, taking her in with his mouth, rolling her nipple under his tongue.

"Jesse, fuck," she gasps, pulling his head closer to her as she squirms against the wall. She palms the bulge through his pants, making him groan as he drops his head between her breasts. She fiddles with the button on his pants and pulls them down, freeing his erection at last.

She wraps a leg around his groin and grinds into him, pulling the two closer yet again. He growls at the sensation and pins her against the wall roughly, letting her hips rock into his. Her nails dig into his back when he attacks her already swollen lips with his, eyes darkened with need. His fingers creep between their bodies to pull the lacy black thing down, brushing her inner thigh with the pads of his fingers. She shimmies out of the thong, gasping when his finger suddenly curls into her entrance. She moans loudly against his lips, panting hard as he pushes through her slick folds, a thumb ghosting over her clit.

"Jesse, please," she whimpers, her clit aching. Her breaths are uneven as he continues to tease her, her eyes rolling into her head when he inserts another finger into her. He invites his tongue into her mouth, her body shaking while he works her over with those talented, music scoring fingers. She's just about had it and reaches down to touch herself when his thumb presses down onto her clit, roughly rubbing it in a circular motion as she writhed in pleasure.

She nearly screams when he curls his fingers and hits her G-spot. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest, skin flushed against his, as she begins to tremble in his palm. Her walls tighten around his fingers, eliciting a breathy sighs from her and a guttural groan from him. She's seeing stars, panting heavily and dropping her leg from his hip as she rides the rest of her orgasm. He kisses her senselessly and pulls out of her to take his boxers off, kicking them to the side. He pumps himself with her wetness a few times before she takes over, wrapping her fingers around him and lightly scratching up his shaft and traces around his head. His member twitches, already the hardest he's ever been, as she pumps him with a moist palm. He tugs at the hair on the back of her head, gently massaging her scalp as he closes his eyes and hums in pleasure.

She's flush against the wall, forehead against his, a light sheen of sweat already coating her skin. "Do you have–"

He nods before she can finish her sentence and fishes into his pants pocket to find his wallet. He tears the condom wrapper open and rolls it onto his dick, positioning himself against her entrance as she hooks a leg just above his ass. He takes a moment to study the different shades of blues in her eyes, brushing a few stray hairs from her face to kiss her passionately. He slowly pushes into her, stilling to let her adjust. The petite brunette sighs, her chest heaving, at the feeling of him being inside her again.

"Fuck," he groans, burying his face into her neck as he pushed deeper into her. She bucks her hips into his, quickly getting impatient with the pace they were going at, and arches her back into him so that he's fully inside her. Jesse pulls out fully and immediately thrusts back in, arousing loud moans from the both of them. Her breasts rise and fall as he quickens the pace of his thrusts.

His eyes are trained on her every moment of the way. She takes in the way his eyes changes from a dark brown to a warmer shade whenever he felt passionate about something, a trait she's familiarized herself with so much that she's missed it. She takes in the way his bicep tensed to hold her ass up, how he still smelled like that cologne he's had since their freshmen year, how he's remembered all of her sweet spots. How his light stubble scratched made her skin raw. How it felt when he did that thing with his hips that made her jolt up and down further into him. How she knew exactly how to get him to come.

They go at a steady speed, with somewhere along the way her leg's are tightly wrapped fully around his hips as he pumps into her, with nothing but his arms and the wall holding her up. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, kissing him blissfully, as they relish in each other's bodies again. She's missed this. She's missed him.

She comes first, with her walls pulsating tightly against his dick as he worked on rubbing against her clit with the pads of his fingers. She's gasping at the feeling of the knot in her stomach coming undone, her pussy still throbbing while her stomach retracts to combat her breathing. He comes shortly after her, leaving them both chasing their orgasms. By the end of it, they're sticky and sweaty and tired and in a random closet, but they're happy.

* * *

The next morning, Beca wakes up in Jesse's hotel room with over a hundred texts from the girls.

She ignores them all.

Instead, she and Jesse go for another round after room service (regrettably) hands them a can of whipped cream to accompany their pancakes.

* * *

_You know you're gonna have to face it_  
_You're addicted to love_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This is my first time writing smut, so be gentle with me. I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone by merging two prompts and doubling the word count. I wasn't really sure of what text post that was (I've tried searching it up but I had no luck) so this is as close as it's gonna get. Title's from Rita Ora's "Poison"
> 
> Also, I'm incapable of writing drabbles so hopefully this satisfies. Let me know if this was any good, any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
